At The End Of The Day
by AssortedScribbler
Summary: A quiet conversation about love between Clarisse and Mia. C/J Post PD2.


**Disclaimer:** I only wished I owned the rights to these films.

**Summary: **A quiet conversation about love between Clarisse and Mia. C/J Post PD2.

**At The End Of The Day**

"Grandmom?"

"Hmm?" Clarisse flicked a look up from the book she was reading, the sight of her granddaughter curled up on the sofa just across from her bringing warmth to her heart, even after such a sight had become the norm. They both had a mug of hot chocolate on nearby surfaces, a flask on the table between them with more kept warm if they should need, and Mia was working on some correspondence while Clarisse read and offered advice when needed.

"Can I ask you something?" That caught the older woman's attention. Usually, Mia just ploughed right ahead. Thinking this was most likely a delicate matter, she marked her page and put down the book, directing her entire focus to the beautiful young woman close to hand.

"Yes, of course my darling. What is it?" Mia shifted her lap full of papers and pens to the table and curled even further into the sofa so she was facing her family, a meek smile pulling at her lips.

"How did you know?" Was the rather oblique question and Clarisse blinked, a little curious and a little anxious.

"Know what, dear?" Mia seemed to take a moment, reforming the thought in her mind.

"When did you first, really truly know that you were in love with Joseph?" Oh. It was that kind of question. Clarisse leant back in her arm chair, hand automatically going for the hot chocolate waiting on the table beside her as she contemplated.

"I don't really know. It came about so gradually. He'd always been here, ever since I arrived at the palace. Rupert always used to say he trusted Joseph above anyone. Then when Rupert passed away, he was one of the few friends I could turn to, always in confidence. We all trusted him with our lives. Then when your father..." Clarisse could not help the way her voice trailed away, the thought of her son still bringing a lump to her throat. "He was always with me and it was such a comfort while everything else seemed to be unravelling. But I think..." The older woman's eyes began to shine as she located the memory Mia had asked about. "I think the moment I realised I loved him was in San Francisco. The night you accepted being our Princess, at the ball."

"I remember Grandmom." Mia teased lightly.

"I should hope so. Anyway, after that first dance with Sebastian, it's – well, everyone apparently seems to know that Joseph will and does ask for the next dance. And we share that one dance together, with everyone, before we let you young things get on with it. Then I'll retire somewhere quieter, and we'll talk, sometimes well into the night. It can be about anything, everything, sometimes really nothing at all. It started after Rupert died, just as a way to distract me and help me sleep I think. He always seemed to know me better than anyone. Anyway, that night, he took my hand as we left, kissed the back of it. And he told me how glad he was that he would be spending the rest of his life guarding my life and yours. He said he couldn't think of anything better. And that's when I realised I loved Joseph, in the way everyone always said love should be given. And I told him so." Clarisse finished with a soft smile, sipping her cocoa.

Mia gave her wonderfully warm smile in return and wrapped her fingers around her own mug, obviously very happy with the answer.

"You must not tell Charlotte I mentioned this, but um, she told me... while you were in San Francisco, the afternoon Joe and you gave me dance lessons, or tried to at least," Clarisse chuckled as her granddaughter pulled a face at the memory, "she walked in on you and Joseph later on dancing together. She said it was the first time she'd seen you smile properly since my Dad died." While the fact that neither of them had been aware of the intrusion did startle the older woman, the anxiety simply could not take root in light of the fact everything had worked out so splendidly.

"It probably was. I'd planned on leaving as soon as you did, I think I had a phone call to make, but he just reached out and turned the music back on. I was about to ask him, or I think I was, when he told me I'd been wearing black too long and took my hand, leading me to where you'd been standing so we could dance. It seemed so simple somehow. It didn't cross my mind that we would be interrupted. And I trusted him so very much." Clarisse said quietly. "I hadn't danced very much since Rupert had passed away, but not at all since your father. I'd missed it. And as usual, he knew somehow." Clarisse couldn't have held back the shining in her eyes if she'd tried as the memory replayed before her eyes. It was such a perfect moment, one she had needed desperately.

Without a word, Mia stood and moved over to her grandmother, leaning down to wrap her arms around the older woman who was so very dear to her heart.

"I'm so glad for you, Grandmom. You deserve each other, you really do. I know he adores you." Clarisse nodded against Mia's shoulder, not quite trusting her voice as the young woman she loved more than anything in the world squeezed her closer.

"I hope the 'he' you're referring to is me." Came a gruff voice from the door and the two women pulled away from each other, both chuckling.

"Of course, Joe." Mia grinned, her eyes appeasing, rising back up and going over to her honorary Grandpa. Not that she'd had the nerve to call him that just yet.

"Good." He replied simply, smiling at his girls. Mia leant over to kiss his cheek, said goodnight and headed off to her own suite, hot chocolate in hand. Clarisse dispensed with her own drink, now mostly finished, and went to greet her husband as he moved further into the room. He reached out and took both of her hands, rubbing his thumbs across the back of both before leaning in to kiss her lightly. "Good evening, my darling." He murmured, the ends of his moustache brushing her lips as he spoke.

"Good evening my love." She whispered back, smiling happily up at him.

"Is she alright?" Joe asked lowly as they walked towards their shared bedroom.

"I think so. She was asking about love, so I don't think she's upset." She gave her partner a reassuring glance, knowing he worried even more than she did for their granddaughter – because in every way that mattered, Mia was his too.

"I'm glad. At least Nicolas has made his intentions clear and honest this time." Joseph rumbled as they slid into bed.

"If he hadn't, you would have followed through with your original threat and he knows it." Clarisse laughed lowly, glancing at the man beside her. Joe tried not to smile but she could see his mouth twitching and she laughed at him again.

"Should I take it then that I have your permission to hang him by his toes, should he break from his intentions?" The gruff voice was rolling with amusement and Clarisse tilted her head for a few seconds, apparently considering the request.

"As long as you check with Mia and myself first." She replied blithely, adjusting her pillows before turning to the light and flicking it off. As had happened every night since their wedding, once they were ready to sleep, a strong arm immediately wound around her waist and a kiss was pressed to back of her neck, just below her hairline.

"I love you Clarisse." Joseph murmured into her ear before settling behind her.

"I love you too, my darling." She whispered, the words still bringing an unconscious smile to her lips before she closed her eyes.


End file.
